The Stolen Heart Of An Immortal
by LittleBlueVampire
Summary: "You want love that consumes you, you want passion and adventure, and even a little bit of danger, but no matter what happens, I'll be there for you" But what if the only thing that's been keeping you alive for the last century isn't there when you need it the most? The journey of a girl who fights for what she lost, and what she loved.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER:** This work of fanfiction using characters from Twilight, which is trademarked by Stephenie Meyer. The twilight characters were created and owned by Stephenie Meyer, and we do not own or claim any ownership over them or Twilight. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of an official story line.

A/N: Hi, This is our first Fanfiction so enjoy. We'll try to upload every week, it may be earlier or later. Enjoy and please enjoy!

Chicago, Illinois, 1st April 1918

"_From Forth the Fatal loins of those two foes,_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life,_

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows,_

_Do with their dea-"_

" Elizabeth! Elizabeth, come down yet this instant!" The voice of my mother travelled from downstairs.

"_Yes _mother…" I sighed heavily, as I put down the book of Romeo and Juliet down onto the bed. I made my way down the banisters of the stairs into the dining hall. My life was just an endless circle of days and nights, with no definite reason of existing. It sounds very deep, I assume, and very dark. But in truth, I still was looking for a reason to be; to live, as far as I was concerned. Entering the room, I came face to face with mother, as I straightened my posture in her presence. I had to make an impression every time I came across her. She was the more typical 20th centaury woman that you would have thought of when you came across her. I, on the other hand, was almost the complete opposite of her.

My mother was an ageing woman, the years could be told from the lines underneath her eyelids. Yet past the features that she held due to age and stress, you could depict a beauty that she held. A calming, yet a simple beauty. She had dark brown hair intertwined with grey, and a set of sharp blue eyes that was beginning to fade in the brightness of colour from her younger years. The hair, I had inherited, aside from the obvious thought that I hadn't had the grey streaks of hair yet. Despite all this, I held more in common with my father than my mother. I had the exact epitome of my father's eyes-a dark coffee brown hue.

Frowning at me, she shook her head as she beckoned me in disappointment to sit down on the chair opposite her.

"What do you do, shut up in your own bedroom every passing minute of your life? You need to be more _presentable_, like a girl at an age of yours should be," She quarrelled with me, with an extreme level of bicker.

There were many such things I wanted to retort back to her; did she expect me to court the arrogant, insensate boys (which they were quite frankly, though they were inching to becoming an adult every day), I like the rest of the fickle girls in Illinois that I knew of? I hope not, she would have been far disappointed with my answer.

Although, the perfect image I would have of someone in my mind has not a fixed appearance. I never thought that appearance mattered a great deal, but that personality was the main thing I would look for. Caring, Gentle and being Considerate. Those here things would earn the man a place in my heart. However, I had still yet to encounter someone with the traits.

So instead, I replied with a simple, "Yes, mother," as I had done for the past 16 years since my birth.

I stood to get up, trying to quicken the time it took me to exit the room. But it appeared as if I wasn't fast enough.

"Elizabeth," She called. I shut mu eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose to retain the thriving irritation as I turned around, casting a fake, sugar-coated smile at her.

"Yes _mother_?" I said tightly through my pursed lips. I began to feel sick of saying the two words.

"Where are you off to now?" She asked me, taking a sip of her tea that Catherine had served her earlier, without taking her eyes off me. Her eyes narrowed into two thin slits, analyzing me.

"The library" I muttered quietly.

"Be back…." But I had cut her off. It was to late to say anything now. Currently , I was running out of our grounds, past our gates and into the spring breeze that had promised me freedom from the bromidic, that was my own mother. I had been through drill and lecture on what time she wanted me to back by so many times that I was almost certain that by now, I had the words engraved into my mind.

I opened the doors of the public library in the town that had become my second abode over the last couple of years. Inviting the fresh smell of aged books that my body had become so easily adapted to. My eyes took in the view of the voluminous books on the shelves. I wandered through book through book, my mind trying to indulge in the minimal leisure time I would have here.

Absent mindedly, I stepped backwards a few steps whilst reading Wuthering Heights. A dazed, and careless thing you would think it was to do. But apart from the fact that I was so oblivious to everything whilst reading in my own diminutive world I loved and knew so well, I was met by the most fascinating bronze hair and forest green eyes that I personally had yet to have ever seen so far. But then again, there was always a downfall. In my case I had two.

I was about to fall after colliding into him whoever he may me.

And that those same pair of eyes, even if they were different in their own way later on, would forever haunt me and me in my living remembrance for as long as I lived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: **These works of fanfiction using characters form Twilight, which is trademarked by Stephanie Meyer. The Twilight characters were created and owned by Stephanie Meyer, and we do not own or claim any ownership over them or Twilight. This story is for entertainment is not part of an official story line.

A/N: Hi, hope you liked the first chapter. Here is the second! Hope you like it! We'll try to upload every week! Enjoy! Thanks to bluedancetiger for reviewing our story!

Quote: "If all else perished, and he remained, i should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn a mighty stranger. He's more myself than i am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same." _**Wuthering Heights, Emily Bronte**_

I fell onto the cold, wooden floor.

Flinching, I slowly started to rise and as I did, a pair of hands gently touched my back, helping me get up.

There were very quiet muffles of laughter behind me, and I turned to see who it was. I was completely taken aback. _He _had forest green eyes with an angular, pale face to match. Bronze, tousled hair accompanied with a lean yet good build. It wasn't that I was taken aback by his appearance so much, it was that I was shocked at who would **laugh**.

I know I must come across harsh and judging.

But he was probably one of these boys who looked as if they were astonishingly handsome – yet lacked a few years of knowledge. _**Almost definitely, **_I thought that he was arrogant, ludicrous and abhorrent.

And before I continue, let me take this opportunity to say how **unbelievably wrong **I was.

So I glared at him for laughing, and turned to walk away. And almost immediately, the same had touched lightly on my left shoulder. I spun on my heels to see an apologetic face that slowly turned into a crooked- half smile.

"I'm so sorry for laughing. Please would you forgive me?" A musical voice came from him.

Slowly, my anger started to evaporate, but i wouldn't let this show. My eyes narrowed at him ever so slightly.

"I forgive you." I muttered quietly

He gave me a smile in response.

"If i may ask, can I know your name?"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is this an attempt to make conversation?" I queried. Normally, i would just let it slip by, but today, I'm in the mood a challenge.

He thought for a few seconds, as he replied cleverly,

"Would it make you happy if it was?" There was humour in that tone of his.

I just ignored his 'question', giving him a slow but almost wary smile.

"Elizabeth Rose Smith. That's my name," I replied

"Ms Smith, a nice name"

Laughing, I get another chance at making his self-esteem plummet slightly. _**Maybe, I'll be successful this time,**_ I think privately.

"Elizabeth. Just Elizabeth. And what makes you thinks that I'm an _**ms**_" I say with fake surprise, he looked taken aback a little, wondering what to say.

"Well, Elizabeth, I just... didn't kn-"I cut him off. A surge of guilt gushes over me, and i save him from saying something he could regret.

"It was for a joke," I smile at him. Not cautiously, or with suspicion, but a genuine smile.

And he smiles back.

Frowning, the thought that I need to get back home just came across my mind. Like I said earlier, with everything, comes a downfall.

"I am sorry, I shall need to go. My mother will be expecting me... Goodbye," I say with just the slightest bit if discontent. Only because for once, my sarcastic comments and irony hadn't made someone turn away.

I turn to leave, and taking a few steps forward I remember something. Quickly, I turned around and to my relief, he was still there.

"One more thing. Your name, I hadn't asked it?" I ask.

"Edward. Edward Masen," he replies with attentiveness.

I nod at him after taking a final analysing look at him, trying to decide my judgement of him. Taking long strides as I made my back home, i thought back on the conversation. He was intriguing, in terms of personality. Certainly he wasn't like anyone i had met before, he was more..._**abstruse**_.

I opened the large doors of my home, and not a single thought had elapsed through my mind that I was now a half- hour late.

"Elizabeth Smith! Elizabeth! Come here **now!**" a screeching voice beckoned me in anger from the dining room. Scoffing at my little logic for not even preparing for this, I make my way to the room where the voice came from.

My mother's angry features curved in a frown, and she started scolding me for my '_**punctuality'**_!

"Had you not have thought that the Hunter family and the Masens are coming over for dinner, instead of prancing off to the hopeless library every now an-"

I droned out then.

The _**Hunters.**_ This in doubtfully meant that Jack Hunter was going to come too.

If i could just hide myself in a hole for a century and never come out, i wish it was now.

Jack is a, like I mentioned before, an **insensate **and stupid boy who has been attempting to try and get to 'befriend' him for the past year. Although the word '_**befriend' **_wouldn't exactly describe what he wanted. I'd been avoiding him for almost 2 months.

And today was the day when all my efforts would perish, of avoiding him.

In front of Edward Masen. And his family, in almost exactly fifteen minutes.

Couldn't life be _**'tremendous' **_sometimes!?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**:Hi,sorry for the delay of the next chapter,it was a very busy the next chapter and please review and follow,it means a lot :)

...

Sighing in exhaustion,I picked out a midnight-blue velvet attire for the was a refined dress that I had been gifted by my father for my previous to the reason that I was painfully aware that I would have to endure the company of Jack Hunter for the whole evening,I took small and careful steps as I made my way down the staircase.

And then came the sound I had been dreading for the past hour and half or so.

_Ding Dong. _

Catherine,our maid,swiftly had reached the door before I could even have a thought of turning was a skinny yet a bit too were close,but I had tried to keep my distance as not only was she extremely good at talking,but spreading it for as long as I could remember she's had an eye for Jack,(much to my pleasure)so I tried not to complain.

My mother had first introduced me to Jack two years had seemed nice then, and I gradually had become friends with him after some time. After a few months, we were inseparable, best friends, and I had laid every single trust with him. However, after a year , he had started to take the company of some boys in our town, thinking that he would become 'wanted' and 'accepted'. So they took him in as friends, and he had stopped spending time with there was a rumor I had heard from my friend,that he had started to court a girl named Lucy. Of course I was shocked, but that could not been compared to what I felt when I found that the only reason that he had even started to court her and talk to her was to make me feel that was mine and Jack's history, and the reason why I had hated him ever since, even though I felt sorry for him and had no feeling for him either.

Opening the door,her eyes brightened as she came across Jack I,after his parents had Hunter was a very skinny woman, whose personality fitted in perfectly with my Hunter,on the other hand,was amiable and seemed to be oblivious in a credulous way.

Jack had entered after everyone else,his figure towering above 's head was swaying ever so slightly as a dazed expression overtook her face.

That is what I had meant when I had said that mostly all the girls I had known were just a_ little_ fickle...

She didn't utter a word to him, and nor did I,until the time came when Jack's parents greeted me, and being born in the 1900's,I had to reply back. Nor Jack,or his parents had actually acknowledged my prescience in the hallway-I was glad while the moment lasted.

"Well hello Eliza!"Mrs Hunter exclaimed graciously,hugging me intensely.I cringed at the nickname. I would not let anyone call me that, unless they were the most important person to me. I had not even let my mother call me it, and it wasn't as if I was going to let Mrs Hunter call me it now.

Plastering a fake smile, I replied "Good evening,Mrs Hunter. Please call me by my preferred name, Elizabeth", and turned my head and nodded at Mr Hunter as a formal greeting. My eyebrows furrowed a little as I could now feel Jack's chocolate brown eyes burning onto me.

"Hello," A voice said from the corner of the hallway.

Groaning inside my head,I turned slowly. he looked smug, and had grown a couple inches from the last time I had seen him,towering above everyone else. Chesnut brown hair at the top of his head and the same smug expression still there from the last time I had seen him-much to my misery.

I came face to face with him,and without smiling I said, "Hello" in almost a cold voice. It wasn't that I didn't like him, he was a good person person...with the wrong intentions. pathetic main problem was,that I was now sick of him, as cliche as it may seem.

Turning around, I checked to see if his parents were still there, and they weren't. I took a couple of rapid steps towards the dining room,before a cold hand grabbed me gently by the arm. Anger flared inside me, as I snapped my head towards his face, with a fiery, angry expression.

"What do you want Jack?" I snapped;all politeness was out of the window by eyes softened a bit, and he looked almost... had I seen him look regretful or sorry for looked down in embarrassment and had the expression as if he had wanted to say something else too.

"Forgive me, Elizabeth"

He used to call me Eliza before, even though he knew I had hated a small tang of relief and guilt, I walked steadily towards the sitting room,which much to my pleasure,was empty. There I sat for a couple of minutes when there was yet another sound of the bell.I kept my self composed...but my heartbeat may have sped up by a beat or two. I sat there waiting for someone to open the door, but after realizing that there was no one free to do it, I started walking towards the door.

And at that moment in time exactly, Catherine practically ran in front of me and whispered to me as she did:

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I need to see this 'Edward' your mother had kept talking all,perhaps he may be better than Jack..."

I froze at that spot staring at her menacingly. How dare she spoke like that?She was as vulgar as the rest of them! I clenched my fists as anger and hatred tolled over my emotions.

And then I stopped.

Why did I even _care_? I had heard other people who I knew talk like that,so why was I so frustrated over this situation now?

...

"Fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living,

It's like looking at life through the other end of the telescope"

_Dr Seuss_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi,enjoy this chapter and please review/follow/favourite since we really appreciate it! :) **

I stood there in the hallway,bitter with eyes narrowed down onto Catherine who was currently investing more time looking overconfident than actually opening the hands finally opened the door,and she came face to face with Edward's parents. I couldn't help but let a small smirk elapse onto my face at the moment.

Catherine was a little taken-back,but composed herself quickly.

"Good evening,Mr and Mrs Masen," she said, as she tried to impersonate an almost failed attempt of a "posh" ,Mr and Mrs Masen, I could hear the muffles of a snicker trying to be Edward's Parents looked as if it would not be long till they would also start laughing.

Rolling my eyes in amusement, I went to the entrance of the door standing next to Catherine,who was completely oblivious to the situation.

"Hello Mr and Mrs ,come in," I said smiling both turned to look at me,and smiled Masen had bronze hair, the exact epitome of the shade Edwards was, and it seemed obvious that Edward had inherited his father's eyes.

As they stepped in they replied,"Hello,your name is,Elizabeth,I am assuming?" For some reason that I did not know, their smiles grew at the sound of my name.I must have held a bewildered expression,as Mrs Masen soon replied:

"That is my name Edward too,he is named after his father. it's such a coincidence!"Mrs Masen , or Elizabeth,laughed in a motherly seemed extremely caring;like the mother I had always wished to have since I was a very young child.

As they stepped inside the hallway, a figure came from behind them, as I and Catherine looked up.

"Hello Elizabeth,"He said smoothly, flashing a crooked grin at me, and turned towards Catherine and nodded his head once as a greeting. And Catherine looked as if she was going to faint at any moment-I was trying ever so hard not to scoff at this.

And yet again, I took this opportunity to humiliate her just a _little_ all, she does owe me something in return for what she had said to her consider this as a simple "return" present.

"Catherine,are you okay?You look as if you were to faint... But I do not understand that has happened is that the Masens walking in...and also Edward greeting that why?"I said with a fake sweet voice and a sarcastic face that was to suggest that I did not know what was happening.

All four people in the hallway turned to look at me, two of them suppressing their laughter, one of them finding the situation both amusing and the last, looked as if she would much rather wither away on the spot and die,

I looked over at Edward, who seemed to be raising an eyebrow at me in amusement.

And at that moment my mother came in from the living room.

"We'll hello!Come in,come!" She exclaimed to them. I took a small breath rapidly and let out slowly. It was so plainly obvious that this was going I be a very long night.

Edward's parents made their way to the living room whilst speaking to my mother. I turned around to Catherine, whose eyes large end as Edward smiled to himself. I rolled my eyes at the..almost sickening sight of this.

I turned to Catherine and spoke.

"You know Catherine, there is one quote that stands out from Pride and prejudice that would extremely fit in well in what you must be feeling and wanting to say right now," I said.

"You have bewitched me,body and soul", I added, but Edward seemed to have muttered it quietly in up unison me.I turned on my heels towards him rapidly.

"You've read it?"I asked in amazement. It's not the fact that someone had read it that surprised me, it was the fact that I had never met a boy at Edward's age who had spent time with _reading._

" ..does it surprise you?" he queried.I analyzed the do feature if his face to see if there was any sign of acknowledgement of why it may seem just a tiny bit surprising to me.

But I had found none. He really did seem oblivious to what I was talking about.

His eyes met mine,filled with curiosity.I quickly regained knowledge of the situation and looked away.

"No reason...Forget it,don't worry,"I sighed with a little frown at my eyebrows.

"We have to go back to our parents, me, I've been keeping you back in the hallway for so long," I added sincerely.I was acting very unusual;different than I normally would act to guests,no matter how awkward the situation.

I trod across the cold wooden floor lightly as I made my way to the living room.I could hear the light footsteps of Edward following close in the room I had stepped in, I saw my mother speaking to Jack and his mother,whilst my father spoke to the Masens. They Ll looked up at us with bewilderment.

"We were.._talking._Sorry for the inconvenience," I said,trying to cover up for I and Edward.

I could feel the burning eye of my mother on , I glanced up at her and she looked as if she was curious to _know more. _If I were able to hide in a ditch at that moment and wither away, I would have almost definitely taken the opportunity. I had known how embarrassing and.._typical _my mother could be,but to actually see it was another thing. Meanwhile, I knew there was another person in the room who was just a little too curious for his own good.

Turning back behind me shoulder, I saw Edward staring heavily at Jack with a cold,almost _dead _glare, with Jack doing the exact thing back at eyes switched between the two, who seemed to be staring without a care to what is going on near them.

"Come on,Edward," I signaled to Edward to come and enter the room to sit. The room,like the rest of our house, was spacious and bigger than most houses we knew of. This was all due to the fact that my father was a very prestigious doctor in Illinois.

I made my way to the three empty seats near the fireplace. Sitting down carefully, I fiddled with my finger whilst waiting for something to happen.I glanced in front of me, and could see my mother ushering Edward and Jack to the empty seats,then walking out of the room with the rest of the adults. Jack was visibly shorter than Edward by an inch or two, but both were very eyes drifted around the room nervously in boredom. The two people who I never would have thought would even _meet _we're sitting right across me.

Looking up at Edward, I realized he was staring right back at me with a weird expression on his face. I raised an eyebrow at his direction and he cleared his throat and looked was extremely abnormal, especially coming from him. I saw Jack from the corner of my eye, who was glancing back between I and Edward.

Cleaning his throat,Jack began "My name is Jack Hunter,and your's must be...?" He allied up to Edward with a hand out for him to shake. Edward looked at his hand for a couple of seconds, before politely a shaking it and replying "Edward Masen," His hand was gripped around Jack's , who seemed to be _tightly _gripping his in return_. _As they both sat down again, I found that the situation turned yet again, awkard, and did not know what to say, so I just glanced at the fingers on my lap.

"Where did you two meet,then?"Jack asked out of the blue.

I raised an eyebrow at him, and he only shrugged and looked back at Edward.

"We only met today,at the library," Edward replied in a smooth voice "May I ask,how long have you known Elizabeth?"

As I watched the two I could not help but think how polite Edward was compared to how forward Jack thoughts were cut short when Jack replied;

"Well,we have known each other for a little over... a year,I believe? however, the past two months have not gone so..._smoothly," _He had a silly,smug smile as he looked as me while saying the ending.

He had no idea how much I believed in what he said at the end,

Before Edward had a chance to say anything in respone, my mother came in to the room and announced that dinner was ready. I mentally let out a sigh of relied and stood up from my seat, as did Edward and Jack.I slowly walked out of the room into the dining room. With Edward and Jack following. As I stepped inside the room,I looked around it,seeing the adults already seated. Our chandelier glistened has it hung from the ceiling, and around the room,many different painting hung on the walls. Nearly every painting had a meaning, but my favourite, The apotheosis of Saint Genevieve painted by Baron Antoine-Jean Gros. The was yet another big fireplace at one side of the room which was lit.I looked around the table. And was impressed. There were man pay candles and flowers to make the room smell gave the room a bit more atmosphere.

At the head of the table sat my father, to the left of him sat Mr Masen,and to hid right sat Mr Hunter. My mother was seated at the other end of the table with Mrs Masen in her right and Mrs Hunter in her left. There were only four seats left. Two next to Mrs Masen and two near Mrs Hunter. Edward and Jack made their way to sit next to their mothers, as I stood there confused as to where I was allocated to sit,

"Why don't you sit next to Jack,Eliza,dear. You two have a lot of catching up to do," My mother said sweetly-almost _too _sweetly.

"El-iz-a-Beth" I muttered,syllable by syllable under my breath while walking silkily over o where Jack sat,already holding out my seat for me.

"Thank you.." I said had really started to annoy me, and my manners where slowly slipping.

"You are welcome," He replied with a boyish grin, and then turned to Edward's mother, "Mrs Masen?Will Edward be fighting in the war?"

Mrs Masen turned towards him with a smile, and Edward's head snapped up toward sour direction in an expressionless face at the sound of his expression turned cold.

"No,dear. Although he is desperate to join the army to fight in the world war, I'm not letting him fight anywhere where he may get hurt,"She replied. Her face turned a little sad at the mention of Edward getting hurt, and a plunge of guilt for her. She regained her composure and smiled back at Jack.

"Judging by your accent, and please correct me if I am wrong, you're British?"She asked.

Jack had always been fond if his accent, and grinned and relplied, "Yes,I am originally from Britain," This made Edward scowl a little-if was obvious that he was getting sick and tired of Jack talking about himself all the time. I sat there waiting for dinner to be served,while my mother tried to make conversation between us father,Mr Masen and Mr Hunter were in their own conversation about work and such. When our dinner had been served, I carefully placed the napkin on my lap and quietly started eating.

"Elizabeth,what are your interests?"

My head shot up to see Mrs Masen looking at me,waiting for answer.

"I enjoy playing the pia-" I started but was soon cut off my my mother, who _tried to answer for me. _

_" _Oh...she likes what all children these days like," My mother said laughing. She knew she was wrong. I liked reading and music. She hadn't approved when my father bought me my piano and I had started to play. She was clearly disappointed in what I do, and to conclude, I am certainly _not _a child.

"But she said that she liked to play something, what was it?" Edward asked, very curious all of a sudden.

"I play the piano,"

"Well, we share something in common then," He said, and then continued to his original state in being sulking and brooding. He seemed so abnormal sometimes, with his constant mood swings. I looked back at my food and started eating again. The meal lacked a little salt, I decided. Reaching over the table to reach for the Salt, I felt a soft hand brush against mine. I looked up and saw Edward staring at our hands,not moving at all. I felt my cheeks getting hotter as I pulled my hand back from his. I prayed for something to happen to me that would mean my inevitable death. I looked around and saw Mrs Masen watching our small interaction with a small fond smile o pin her face.

After dinner had finished, we all went back to the parlour,whilst the gents went unto the study for drinks. I enjoyed talking to Mrs Masen about many things and Edward,the only conversation topic I tried to avoid at all times.

As we walked the Masen family to the door, The Hunter family had already left a couple of minutes before, I felt a hand wrap around my wrist,causing me to stop walking. I turned around and saw Edward with a smile on his face. She looked forward and waited for his parents to be out of earshot.

"I was hoping we could meet...it would be nice to spend time with a friend. Maybe we could get to know each other a bit more..?" he said I. A velvet,smooth,soft voice that I had become so accustomed to by only used that tone when he had tried to persuade someone, I had acknowledged, much to my amusement.

" would be great," I replied,flashing him a wide smile.

"Tommorow, at two, at the library?" He asked while looking straight ahead. Inlooked back to see his parents waiting for him at the door.

"Okay,it was a pleasure to meet you,Edward," I said nodding at him as an acknowledgement.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too. Goodnight," He said, as he kissed my check before quickly striding back outside, without a single glance back.I stood there,not knowing what to do, or what to feel.I stood there for a good couple of minutes,before I went up to my bedroom. I changed into my nightgown and got ready for bed.

And that was the very first time I dreamt of Edward Masen.

"I believe that when you love someone and that person loves you in return, you're equally have the power to hurt you like nothing else."

-_**Elijah Mikealson (The Originals)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : HEYY GUYS! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited/ followed it's really appreciate! Here is chapter 5! Hope you enjoy it! Please reviewed/favourited/ followed.**

My head shot up from my pillow abruptly.

I had never been a light sleeper, and today was the day (of all days) when over sleeping did not seem like a good idea. I took time to recall why I found this day just a little more exciting than most.

And then I remembered that in 30 minutes I was too meet Edward Masen.

Leaping out of bed, i managed to get dressed and cleansed within 10 minutes. I raced down the stairs as fast as I could manage, and saw that my mother had already awoken. She look up at me in question, as I put on my jacket and shoes.

"I'm off to see a ... Friend" i said hesitantly.

My mother's eyebrow arched up curiosity.

"which 'friend' may this be, to be specific?" I paused for a while before answering her, trying to decide if what I was doing was right.

"Edward."

I replied with a certain edge to my was almost as if I was waiting for my mother to dare to stop me , just because of the fact that it was not Jack whom I was going to meet. She looked at me for a while, before reluctantly and replying...

"Be home soon" She has gave in.

With that, I ran out of the house and walked as quickly as I could across the street, for a couple of eyes drifted to wander and I came to a halt when I saw who along the road opposite.

It was Jack with his 'friends', laughing and jeering at some of the girls that walked past them. They commented on them rudely, with vulgarity before waiting for the next one to walk along.

I was so close to the library though.

It was obvious that Jack did not seem as comfortable, as he led on to believe. It was a mere facade- he tried to almost stay hidden for the most part.

My legs started to take some brisk steps before a dreaded sound came, calling me,

"Elizabeth!"

My head snapped to where the sound came from, and it seemed as if Jack had said (as much as I try to deny it) it as he gave me a small grin as a greeting, and the boys looked at me and smiled wickedly. Jack had not yet been aware of it, but they were slowly starting to inch towards me – all five of them.

My heart in my chest beat faster,me jaw tightening, as they came closer, smiling. Jack became confused to why I had a tight expression, until he looked around him to see the boys staggering towards me. His grin disappeared into a feared expression.

He was generally as scared, if not more. He wasn't scared for himself; he was terrified for me.

"Well hello hello. Look what we have here... some company," the blonde started to say cockily. He tried to reach out and grab my arm.

And i did the most idiotic thing one could do in a situation like this. I slapped his cheek, hard. He yelled, as he placed his hand on the now red cheek, before looking back at me – a furious expression gone icy.

"A feisty one..." They muttered to me.

They crowed around me, as Jack looked at me with a blank expression before standing side by side with me in defence. I didn't need his help. This was his entire fault in the first place – the reason we found ourselves in this situation.

It was obvious the blonde was the ring leader of the group. He looked up at Jack with surprise.

"You know this girl, Jack?"

Jack took a small step towards him as he whispered to me so only that only that i could hear, "I hope by doing this, I can gain your friendship, or at least to a point to where you can tolerate my presence." If i were in a different situation, i would have reacted.

"Yes. Please. How about we just leave her alone?" He asked in a almost pleading demeanour.

"Hmm?.. Why should I? I am assuming that you have..._feelings _for her?"He asked Jack,with an almost smug,fake edge to his angered me for some unknown reason , and before I could do anything to stop it, I replied for Jack

"You understand the concept of feelings of a human being, besides stupidity and arrogance? Well, isn't that just simply _fascinating?_" I replied sarcastically.

They stood there dumbfounded, and I heard a snicker elapse from one of them. The blonde sent him a glare, before turning back to me. I peered over at Jack. He was staring me with a little pride and astonishment- I knew that even though he looked like he didn't approve of me saying anything, he was smug, deep inside.

The blonde grabbed my wrist and twisted it back whist attempting to talk to me. But I wasn't listening. My mind was focused on the excruciating pain on my wrist. Fresh trickled down my arm, dropping on the ground.

"Get the hell off her Charlie!" Jack sneered at him before pushing him abruptly. Charlie (as I had learnt his name) scoffed at him before trying to throw a punch at him. Jack skillfully dodged it, and Charlie the attempted to slap me on my cheek.

As I waited for the pain to come, I realized it didn't.

I looked up to see a hand stopped Charlie's, mid-air.

"Let. Her. Go" the velvet, smooth voice said angrily.

Glancing upwards, I saw Edward's icy glare at Charlie. Charlie's eyes peered around his 'friends' who were about to leave Charlie there to fend for himself.

"Now." Edward spoke again, his voice controlled but evidently angry- his expression looked as if he was ready to pounce on them. Charlie backed off, with his friends, running away before glancing back at us.

Edward looked at me with a frown and quite voice and asked "Are you okay? Where did they hurt you?"

I didn't reply, knowing not what to do.

"Her wrist. They've fractured it, and it's bleeding" Jack replied for me; knowing that I was not.

After hearing Jack I realized where we were.

"Yes ,Thank You. I can talk" I sneered at Jack with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

He just looked at me, eyes full of concern.

I turned to Edward and said "No. I'm fine..a little bit of blood can't hurt.."Edward looked down at my wrist and examined it carefully.

"Well, it does not appear to be fractured, but as for the blood let me clean that up for you" he put his hand inside his pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief. He carefully wiped the blood off my wrist.

"Thank You" Iwhispered softly. I didn't know if he even heard me. He just glanced at me; he had a soft look on his face. Then he looked back at Jack and a scowl appeared on his face.

Jack looked up at Edward and put his hands up saying "What! I had no idea that they were going for her!" he had a shocked expression on his face.

"Yes well they are your friends, were they not?" Edward asked. I looked at jack and felt my blood rising, as he glared at Edward.

Jack ignored him and turned to me. He looked really concerned and guilty for what his friends had done.

"Are you sure you are alright Eliza?" he asked with a soft voice.

"It's Elizabeth" I scowled at angrily. Even though he looked really guilty for what they did, this was all his fault.

"I really, really am sorry. Never knew that they were going to do that to you. Please." He pleaded. I thought about it for a second, then making my mind up.

"Just go away Jack" I whispered, quietly, but loud enough for him to hear me.

I saw as hurt flashed in his eyes, then looked away. He murmured a quiet 'sorry' and 'goodbye' to me and Edward. I forgot...Edward was still standing there, as still as a statue.I immediately apologized to him.

"No it's alright. I am just concerned for you. How are you feeling?" he voice was controlled, and icy, whilst his expression was emotionless.

I smiled slightly and answered "I'm Edward. Now let's do what we came here for"

I started walking in a unknown direction, while waiting for Edward to catch up with me. When he walked up to me I saw him come towards me

"Why are you so tensed?"I asked him with a little frown on my face. He didn't look at me, but kept on walking.

"Just give me one good reason why I shouldn't hunt them down." I was taken aback. I didn't think the situation would cause so much tension-he seemed more worried than me.

"Because the chances are,that you won't make it out alive.I think you've forgotten the fact that there is five of them,and only one of you" I replied carefully.

"I don't care."

"About this whole situation?No, you really shouldn't. But about hurting yourself for no reason,you should. I know what they can if you do make out of it,they will turn everyone against you,and at no cost will they stop until they torment you both mentally and emotionally,if not physically."I retorted back to him sincerely that sounded more like advice and a warning.

Edward scoffed at me with no humor, "You think I don't _care _about the fact that they nearly beat you ?The fact that they could leave you there bleeding,alone,to die?"

"Why _do _you care?We've known each other for almost a month now,but it doesn't give you a reason to ,for example,you didn't turn up. I would probably have bled to death there, but your life would still go on,wouldn't it?You would still go to university,fall in love,marry the girl,bring up a family and watch them achieve everything you've done,would you not? Because trust me on this, life goes on,somehow" My heart fluttered furiously,as. I finished what I had said, with an expression on my face when you would get when you just said something extremely cliche,but obvious,that no matter how hard you tried to tell yourself,you just couldn't seem to accept.

Edward turned to me and looked helpless. "Because...I don't want...I have..."He breathed heavily between each effort of trying to say what he wanted to Try to tell me. He hesitated at the end and sighed, with a disappointed and sad face. "Forget it."

"Tell me"

"No."

"You can't just try to attempt to say something to me and tell me to 'forget' it!"

"Yes,I 's for the best,Elizabeth"

"You're so stubborn!" I groaned

"Yes,but then again,so are you"He smiled as he said it.

As we were walked out of the blue Edward asked me "What is your favourite colour?"

"Excuse me?" I looked at him with an amused expression.

"Well I wanted to know you better, so I ask again, what is your favourite colour? He had an serious expression, so I assumed that he was not joking.

"Well, my favourite colour is blue" I answered back.

"Why blue?" he had a curious expression, it was quite amusing.

"Well, it represents my mood a is calming and reassuring,which helps a lot,as I tend to worry excessively"I answered truthfully.

We spent the rest of the morning getting to know each other. As it progressed,it was evident that Edward had begun to loosen up from the earlier event,but sometimes,he looked a little doubtful and hesitant with himself.

And that's when I remembered I had to be home by bidding my farewell to Edward, I walked back home, reflecting on the day. But one thing had pestered me for the whole day. Edward had begun to say something,but then hesitated,but I can't think of anything that could seem so bad that he wouldn't wish to tell me.

The next day when I found out,however, it turned out that sometimes in the very future I wished that he hadn't told me,just so that it could ease the pain and for our lives to be a lot less complicated than it already was.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! Enjoy this chapter and remember to favourite/follow and review,it'd be really great :) x**

I looked around my surroundings.I was in a meadow,with the sun streaking downwards onto the grass and the beautiful flowers engulfed around was someone with their back towards me,still and a I slowly clambered my way to my feet, my eyes narrowed down on the boy,I assumed, who remained still and standing. He stood in the shadow,the only part of the meadow that was not shed by light. I took a step closer, and slowly but carefully he turned his body around to face eyes were coal black, emotionless and almost dead looking. Moreover his appearance looked inhuman, but not in a strange way-he looked too beautiful than a human was able to appear as. But he looked pained,with his eyes burning with hatred and his face emotionless still.

"Who are you?Why are you here?' He spoke plainly,his voice sounded beautiful too but held no emotion. For whatever reason,he was angry,and in pain,and even though his face showed no emotion it was clear to see.

"Who are you?" he asked again,sneering this time and he took a step closer.

A figure stepped from the darkness behind him,it was another boy. They both stood together,still and lifeless.

And then I realized. It was all the people I cared about most who didn't know me anymore.

Edward's head turned to the side in a sadistic manner,as Jack hand grabbed my neck,and everything turned pitch black.

"Elizabeth!" A voice screeched in my ear.

"What!" My eyes flew open as I jerked up,breathing heavily.I glanced around my room, checking to see if what I had just dreamt about was real.

"Fetch her some water,Catherine,"The voice of my father said calmly.I turned to look at him.

"Father."I said exhaling with relief.I felt sick.

"Elizabeth,what happened?You started screaming all of a sudden whilst you were sleeping...is anything wrong?"My father asked with utmost concern. A surge of guilt swept over me- I hated seeing my father,of all people,look scared and worried. I had caused this,for no instead I tried to avert the conversation from going into a more ... Deeper one.

"What did I scream about?"

My father paused for a second and frowned a little before turning towards me, as if debating whether or not to tell me.

"Edward. Jack. You started pleading for them not to hate you and tried to tell them your name, as if they didn't recognize you... is something wrong between the three of you?" He queried curiously, but carefully. He knew that I had always seemed to appreciate my privacy, and besides we both hated awkward situations. Because of this, I replied with the only sensible answer I could say at a time like this.

"No."

He nodded once at me, before going on," Elizabeth,dear,you don't have to go today if you are very ill,I'll talk to your mother some how..."

We both knew that, even though I didn't know what he was talking about, it was almost impossible to dissuade my mother from anything.

"Where are we going?"

"Do you not remember what day it is today?"

I narrowed my eyes at the wall trying to figure out what special 'occasion' it was meant to be today.

"No..."I groaned. It was the annual dance our town held every year during the summer. Everyone looked forward to this day for the whole year,especially the people of my age.I loathed it. It just gave people the excuse to come and dance with me.

And nearly everyone knew that I loathed dancing more than I loathed the actual dance that was being held.

"I feel sick...I don't think I can go,father," I lied, badly too.

He raised an eyebrow at me, and replied," get ready, it's nearly 5 o'clock in the afternoon."

"It's already 5 o'clock? I don't sleep that long..." I retorted,frowning.

"I you had a rough night and anyway you didn't gather sleep last night..you did sleep at around 7 this morning,remember?This is exactly why we shouldn't let you stay awake for so long,Elizabeth...I am going to leave now. We are going to depart in two hours time,"He said as he left me in my room. With a sigh, I managed to drag myself out of bed and all of a sudden,there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in."

I came face to face with Catherine who seemed to be excited as everyone else in the hours,apart from my father and I. In a rushed and hurried tone she said," I've got your dress for need to hurry, I have been told to get you ready, and since it has taken you precisely a quarter of an hour just to get out of bed, we need to start now."

"Where is it..." I moaned to her. She gave me a bemused face,cocking her head to one side as strands of her blonde came across her face.

"I meant the dress,Catherine."

Flashing me a radiant smile that could quite easily enlighten anyone, she opened up the folded clothing she held tightly in her was a dress made of cream colored silk that had frays of lace embroidered onto the fabric at the front, and a embroidery embedded intricately onto the gown;it was extremely beautiful.(A/N: Elizabeth's dress is on the bio)

And for once I replied positively about the clothing I was supposed to wear every year.

"It's beautiful. Thank you,Catherine. Anyway...you seemed if you are about to die by not telling me something that you are extremely willing to share with me. Tell me." I smirked at her.

Pouting at me, she replied, "Was it really that obvious...am I really that bad at keeping things to myself?"She asked, looking like a little child begging for something.

"The truth,or something that will make you happy...but not necessarily being the real thing?"I asked,laughing.

"To be honest,I would much rather hear something that will make me feel better at this moment," Catherine said,pondering to herself.

"Well in that case,then, you are the most reliable,sincere person I have ever met. You are the person who will always keep a person's secret no matter what and you are ver-"

"I'm so amused,Elizabeth. I understand what your are trying to say," she replied sarcastically. She seemed just a little offended, but she would surely get over it somehow.

"Well, I am very glad that you found that amusing Catherine. Just for a future reference, please don't try to be sarcastic anymore...it does not suit you to the slightest...it just ruins the whole experience," I replied truthfully. I knew I should feel bad, and I did a little, but it was not as if her and I were not used to each other back talking one another in such a way.

"Anyway... Sit !We have only an hour and a half till we need to depart!"She screeched quietly as she ushered me onto the seat that faced the dressing table.

"Fine...but do you not think that an hour and a half is plenty of time for you to get me ready?" I asked.

As she started to pull back my dark brown,that most would consider black, and combed, she replied,"You have a point, but your mother wanted us to arrive at that time exactly,or we would be late,"

"We won't be late if it starts at 7:00 and we arrive a couple of minutes later?"

Catherine bit her lower lip cautiously,as she did my hair, avoiding all eye contact.

"Catherine,you know you can't lie to me,of all people. Now tell me," I told her sighing a little,even though I found it bit humorous at the sight of her being nervous.

Silence.

"Catherine."

Still,there was silence.

I didn't know what to say to make her tell must be something with a reasonable level of importance,otherwise she would not have kept it from me, and I was always extremely curious about nearly everything, even if I hid it.

I thought of one of the only things that could even possible make her talk.

"I'll tell you everything that Jack has ever said about you"

The comb dropped onto the table and her head whipped towards me,her eyes begging.

"Elizabeth!I...can't..."

"Yes you can.I can keep secrets, I've kept plenty of yours already"

With an exasperated sigh, she replied, "Fine,fine!It is not even a 'big' thing to worry about...your mother was just afraid that you would get angry or upset... "

"Just tell me,Catherine."

"She wanted us to leave at seven, because The Masens would leave at ten past seven and because at seven o'clock,Jack and his family will be there. Your mother is afraid that you and Edward will become closer than you and Jack together...she thinks that The Masens are too arrogant."

I sat there expressionless,as Catherine held up her hands in defence," Please don't hurt me..."

Standing up,I strode towards the door of my room,angrily and hand gripped onto my arm and pulled me back abruptly.

"Don't go to your mother!Do you know what would happen to me if you did,and you promised you wouldn't tell or do anything about it!" Catherine whispered quietly and anxiously.

"Well if I can't do anything about it, I'm just going to avoid talking to her! What does she want?Aside from getting attached to Jack?Has she ever thought about my decisions for once?I am going to be friends with who I want!" I hissed back at her angrily as I sat down onto the chair again, mumbling to myself.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. But think about it,please. She is your mother. She is only doing what she thinks is best for you...you know that. I know you don't want to be with Jack,not in that way anyway. If I had the chance I would take it,but still..." She shrugged as she did the finishing touches onto my hair.

"That is because you have yet only a mere infatuation for him, it's not 'love', Catherine."

No reply.

"I'm sorry Catherine. I just don't know what to say...you know I have no idea in situations as such," I apologized.

"I know. You mean to say, you don't have feelings for...um...anyone?"She asked carefully.

Frowning, I retorted," I don't think so...why...is there anyone you think I have feelings for or vice versa?"

Catherine smiled to herself, as she shook her head a little at me, "No, there's no one in mind."

One Catherine had finished, she let me get up after an extremely long time, letting me also examine what she had done to my hair. Like the dress, it was also very beautiful, as she had coiled my hair up into a bun very intricately. It was obvious to see why it had taken such a long time to do. (A/N: Elizabeth's hairstyle is the bio)

"Thank you, again Catherine," I smiled to her nodded and walked out of the room. after she exited, I smiled radiantly to myself in triumphant...she had forgotten the compromise I had given her about Jack

I was walking towards the gates of the house where the ball was with my mother and father on each side of me. As I was walking I saw Jack walking towards the door. My head shot up towards my mother and I remembered what Catherine said,

"She wanted us to leave at seven, because The Masens would leave at ten past seven and because at seven o'clock, Jack and his family will be there. Your mother is afraid that you and Edward will become closer than you and Jack together...she thinks that The Masens are too arrogant."

It was fustrating enough to know that your mother had tried to refrain you from choosing your own friends,but to have her being completely oblivious was another thing.

I stopped walking a just stood there thinking that if I told my father that I wasn't feeling well and wanted to go home than I could avoid meeting Jack and my mother's constant efforts of trying to get me and Jack , I never really did enjoy being around big crowds of people.

PART 1

I looked around my surroundings.I was in a meadow,with the sun streaking downwards onto the grass and the beautiful flowers engulfed around was someone with their back towards me,still and a I slowly clambered my way to my feet, my eyes narrowed down on the boy,I assumed, who remained still and standing. He stood in the shadow,the only part of the meadow that was not shed by light. I took a step closer, and slowly but carefully he turned his body around to face eyes were coal black, emotionless and almost dead looking. Moreover his appearance looked inhuman, but not in a strange way-he looked too beautiful than a human was able to appear as. But he looked pained,with his eyes burning with hatred and his face emotionless still.

"Who are you?Why are you here?' He spoke plainly,his voice sounded beautiful too but held no emotion. For whatever reason,he was angry,and in pain,and even though his face showed no emotion it was clear to see.

"Who are you?" he asked again,sneering this time and he took a step closer.

A figure stepped from the darkness behind him,it was another boy. They both stood together,still and lifeless.

And then I realized. It was all the people I cared about most who didn't know me anymore.

Edward's head turned to the side in a sadistic manner,as Jack hand grabbed my neck,and everything turned pitch black.

"Elizabeth!" A voice screeched in my ear.

"What!" My eyes flew open as I jerked up,breathing heavily.I glanced around my room, checking to see if what I had just dreamt about was real.

"Fetch her some water,Catherine,"The voice of my father said calmly.I turned to look at him.

"Father."I said exhaling with relief.I felt sick.

"Elizabeth,what happened?You started screaming all of a sudden whilst you were sleeping...is anything wrong?"My father asked with utmost concern. A surge of guilt swept over me- I hated seeing my father,of all people,look scared and worried. I had caused this,for no instead I tried to avert the conversation from going into a more ... Deeper one.

"What did I scream about?"

My father paused for a second and frowned a little before turning towards me, as if debating whether or not to tell me.

"Edward. Jack. You started pleading for them not to hate you and tried to tell them your name, as if they didn't recognize you... is something wrong between the three of you?" He queried curiously, but carefully. He knew that I had always seemed to appreciate my privacy, and besides we both hated awkward situations. Because of this, I replied with the only sensible answer I could say at a time like this.

"No."

He nodded once at me, before going on," Elizabeth,dear,you don't have to go today if you are very ill,I'll talk to your mother some how..."

We both knew that, even though I didn't know what he was talking about, it was almost impossible to dissuade my mother from anything.

"Where are we going?"

"Do you not remember what day it is today?"

I narrowed my eyes at the wall trying to figure out what special 'occasion' it was meant to be today.

"No..."I groaned. It was the annual dance our town held every year during the summer. Everyone looked forward to this day for the whole year,especially the people of my age.I loathed it. It just gave people the excuse to come and dance with me.

And nearly everyone knew that I loathed dancing more than I loathed the actual dance that was being held.

"I feel sick...I don't think I can go,father," I lied, badly too.

He raised an eyebrow at me, and replied," get ready, it's nearly 5 o'clock in the afternoon."

"It's already 5 o'clock? I don't sleep that long..." I retorted,frowning.

"I you had a rough night and anyway you didn't gather sleep last night..you did sleep at around 7 this morning,remember?This is exactly why we shouldn't let you stay awake for so long,Elizabeth...I am going to leave now. We are going to depart in two hours time,"He said as he left me in my room. With a sigh, I managed to drag myself out of bed and all of a sudden,there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in."

I came face to face with Catherine who seemed to be excited as everyone else in the hours,apart from my father and I. In a rushed and hurried tone she said," I've got your dress for need to hurry, I have been told to get you ready, and since it has taken you precisely a quarter of an hour just to get out of bed, we need to start now."

"Where is it..." I moaned to her. She gave me a bemused face,cocking her head to one side as strands of her blonde came across her face.

"I meant the dress,Catherine."

Flashing me a radiant smile that could quite easily enlighten anyone, she opened up the folded clothing she held tightly in her was a dress made of cream colored silk that had frays of lace embroidered onto the fabric at the front, and a embroidery embedded intricately onto the gown;it was extremely beautiful.(A/N: Elizabeth's dress is on the bio)

And for once I replied positively about the clothing I was supposed to wear every year.

"It's beautiful. Thank you,Catherine. Anyway...you seemed if you are about to die by not telling me something that you are extremely willing to share with me. Tell me." I smirked at her.

Pouting at me, she replied, "Was it really that obvious...am I really that bad at keeping things to myself?"She asked, looking like a little child begging for something.

"The truth,or something that will make you happy...but not necessarily being the real thing?"I asked,laughing.

"To be honest,I would much rather hear something that will make me feel better at this moment," Catherine said,pondering to herself.

"Well in that case,then, you are the most reliable,sincere person I have ever met. You are the person who will always keep a person's secret no matter what and you are ver-"

"I'm so amused,Elizabeth. I understand what your are trying to say," she replied sarcastically. She seemed just a little offended, but she would surely get over it somehow.

"Well, I am very glad that you found that amusing Catherine. Just for a future reference, please don't try to be sarcastic anymore...it does not suit you to the slightest...it just ruins the whole experience," I replied truthfully. I knew I should feel bad, and I did a little, but it was not as if her and I were not used to each other back talking one another in such a way.

"Anyway... Sit !We have only an hour and a half till we need to depart!"She screeched quietly as she ushered me onto the seat that faced the dressing table.

"Fine...but do you not think that an hour and a half is plenty of time for you to get me ready?" I asked.

As she started to pull back my dark brown,that most would consider black, and combed, she replied,"You have a point, but your mother wanted us to arrive at that time exactly,or we would be late,"

"We won't be late if it starts at 7:00 and we arrive a couple of minutes later?"

Catherine bit her lower lip cautiously,as she did my hair, avoiding all eye contact.

"Catherine,you know you can't lie to me,of all people. Now tell me," I told her sighing a little,even though I found it bit humorous at the sight of her being nervous.

Silence.

"Catherine."

Still,there was silence.

I didn't know what to say to make her tell must be something with a reasonable level of importance,otherwise she would not have kept it from me, and I was always extremely curious about nearly everything, even if I hid it.

I thought of one of the only things that could even possible make her talk.

"I'll tell you everything that Jack has ever said about you"

The comb dropped onto the table and her head whipped towards me,her eyes begging.

"Elizabeth!I...can't..."

"Yes you can.I can keep secrets, I've kept plenty of yours already"

With an exasperated sigh, she replied, "Fine,fine!It is not even a 'big' thing to worry about...your mother was just afraid that you would get angry or upset... "

"Just tell me,Catherine."

"She wanted us to leave at seven, because The Masens would leave at ten past seven and because at seven o'clock,Jack and his family will be there. Your mother is afraid that you and Edward will become closer than you and Jack together...she thinks that The Masens are too arrogant."

I sat there expressionless,as Catherine held up her hands in defence," Please don't hurt me..."

Standing up,I strode towards the door of my room,angrily and hand gripped onto my arm and pulled me back abruptly.

"Don't go to your mother!Do you know what would happen to me if you did,and you promised you wouldn't tell or do anything about it!" Catherine whispered quietly and anxiously.

"Well if I can't do anything about it, I'm just going to avoid talking to her! What does she want?Aside from getting attached to Jack?Has she ever thought about my decisions for once?I am going to be friends with who I want!" I hissed back at her angrily as I sat down onto the chair again, mumbling to myself.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. But think about it,please. She is your mother. She is only doing what she thinks is best for you...you know that. I know you don't want to be with Jack,not in that way anyway. If I had the chance I would take it,but still..." She shrugged as she did the finishing touches onto my hair.

"That is because you have yet only a mere infatuation for him, it's not 'love', Catherine."

No reply.

"I'm sorry Catherine. I just don't know what to say...you know I have no idea in situations as such," I apologized.

"I know. You mean to say, you don't have feelings for...um...anyone?"She asked carefully.

Frowning, I retorted," I don't think so...why...is there anyone you think I have feelings for or vice versa?"

Catherine smiled to herself, as she shook her head a little at me, "No, there's no one in mind."

One Catherine had finished, she let me get up after an extremely long time, letting me also examine what she had done to my hair. Like the dress, it was also very beautiful, as she had coiled my hair up into a bun very intricately. It was obvious to see why it had taken such a long time to do. (A/N: Elizabeth's hairstyle is the bio)

"Thank you, again Catherine," I smiled to her nodded and walked out of the room. after she exited, I smiled radiantly to myself in triumphant...she had forgotten the compromise I had given her about Jack

I was walking towards the gates of the house where the ball was with my mother and father on each side of me. As I was walking I saw Jack walking towards the door. My head shot up towards my mother and I remembered what Catherine said,

"She wanted us to leave at seven, because The Masens would leave at ten past seven and because at seven o'clock, Jack and his family will be there. Your mother is afraid that you and Edward will become closer than you and Jack together...she thinks that The Masens are too arrogant."

It was fustrating enough to know that your mother had tried to refrain you from choosing your own friends,but to have her being completely oblivious was another thing.

I stopped walking a just stood there thinking that if I told my father that I wasn't feeling well and wanted to go home than I could avoid meeting Jack and my mother's constant efforts of trying to get me and Jack , I never really did enjoy being around big crowds of people.

But, than on the other hand I would miss talking to the Masens. Also I would get an earful from my mother about faking my illness.

I was brought back from my thoughts when my mother spoke.

"What is wrong Elizabeth?" my mother asked her voice filled with a little concern.

I paused before answering "Nothing mother just my headache again" i lied.

"Would you like to go home? You don't have to attend this party if you are not feeling well" this time my father spoke up.

This could be my perfect escape. But that was the thing about me- I would much rather ignore a problem till it eventually goes away in some happened to be one of them.

"No I'm fine. It is just a small migraine, Im sure it will pass throughout the night" I spoke in a sure voice, but inside there was a small part of me that wanted to go home and just go back to sleep.

"Very well, shall we go?" my mother said in an impatient voice.

We carried on walking towards the house and once we reached there, coincidently Jack and his parents arrived at the same time. When they walked up to us our parents exchanged greetings. He looked at me and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under his watch.

He walked up to me and said "You look absolutely beautiful Elizabeth" he had a soft look in his eyes and I couldn't help but feel guilty for the things I had bestowed upon chesnut brown hair was untidy and swept in an array,as it was normally.

I banished the thought of feeling guilty about him and thought about all the things that he did to me.I had more than enough reasons to be angry at him.

"Thank You" I replied plainly.

"Your're still angry at me,aren't you..."It came out more like a statement than a question, in a disappointed yet knowing tone.

I stayed silent.

He sighed as he came to terms with it,and nodded his head to himself.

"You have more than enough reasons to be."

"I know."

We stepped inside and I realised that our parents had already long ago went inside. Glancing around, everyone had seemed to look very extravagant and had made an effort. There were many people, and everyone had their own group to be with. I came eye to eye to a blonde haired girl who seemed to be staring right at Jack. She was crowded around a group from my year, people whom I knew. As I realised who she was, I couldn't help but surpress a laugh.

Turning to look at me, Jack raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you find so amusing?"

I jerked me head towards the direction of the girl who was staring right at him. Jack followed my gaze and groaned, which in turn made me laugh more.

"No...Elizabeth..."He groaned,shutting his eyes in fustration.

"Her name is Lucy,right? What was the point in courting her ...?" I asked curiously. Then the answer came back to me, after I asked the question. Jack looked ashamed of himself and bowed his head down.

"So I could...maybe make you...realise that there could even be a slight inch of your heart that could be capable of loving someone like me."

I didn't know whether to be angry at him, to sympathise with him or just to simply make him happy or just to ... Answer truthfully.

I chose the latter.

"Jack. I don't know why your are so absorbed in trying to...get me to..like you in a way that isn't possible. You know I like you as friends. Although there was a time when I considered you as my best friend. A time when I could trust you."

He scoffed fustratingly, as he replied, "At the rate in which I'm heading at, I don't even think that you even classify me as a 'friend'. Or an accomplice."

"You'll get there,Jack," I answered back to him as I narrowed me eyes as I examined the group in front of us,not looking at Jack.

His voice held hope and willingness, as he replied, "Do you really think that Elizabeth?"

"One day."

He nudged me playfully and said sarcastically, "Haha,Elizabeth. Just simply amusing."

Shaking my head a little, my eyes rested on the entrance in slight boredom. All of a sudden, two figures went through,accompanied by a third following shortly behind them. Looking up I acknowledged that they were the Masens. Mrs Masen held linked arms with Mr Masen who both looked extremely elegant.

Edward followed behind later. He wore a black tux, as did all the males at our age currently, and his bronze hair was dishevelled messily yet it seemed to fit him perfectly. His hands were dug into his pocketd as he stood there looking utterly bored near the entrance by himself.

My eyes drifted away as I came across people who had started to glance at him and started whispering. To define 'People', I mean the ones in our majority girls and the rest jealous boys who became annoyed at Edward for making the girls they were with stare at him longingly.

"Great. Just simply divine," Jack muttered,folding his hands as we stood at the back.

"I don't see why you hate him," I stated.

"Oh,I don't hate him. Just a mere part of me tells me to be cautious around him. As if getting too close would result badly... I don't even know if that makes any sense..." He uttered quietly,his eyes still glued to Edward. Edward hadn't even acknowledged the girls who seemed to be staring up at he looked bored, and leaned against the wall with his hands folded. His green eyes drifted around the hall and before I could tear my gaze, they met mine. Edward smiled crookedly before walking towards Jack and I.

Jack muttered something under his breath in annoyance as Edward reached us.

"Hello,"

"Hello,Edward," I replied as I smiled a little at him. His eyes left me as he turned to Jack and nodded his head at him as a ,in turn, did the same.

I looked around awkwardly and saw that most couples were gathering on the dance floor ready to dance. I looked at Edward and Jack to see then both glaring at each other. I cleared my throat to get then from glaring at each other.

Then Edward held his arm out and asked "Would you like to dance Elizabeth?"

After a few seconds in thought, I took hand and he led us to the dance floor. I looked back at Jack and saw he had a broken expression on his face but then quickly replaced it with a small smile.

I turned my attention to Edward who had positioned his hands on my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We began to sway gently. To be honest I hated dancing and it was obvious that Edward was atleast better than me.

"You look beautiful," He muttered quietly.

"Thank you..." Something was pestering hadn't finished what he had said the other day and I really had wanted to know.

"What is it?" Edward asked curiously.

Reluctantly,I replied,"The other day you were going to tell me then you was it?"

Edward's expression turned hard as he looked away.

"Tell your're embarrassed, I promise I won't laugh..."

His head turned towards me and his expression softened. He was about to tell me something but hesitantly and slowly.

"I want to try something, I asked your father's consent but I know your mother doesn't approve."

He leaned in slowly,but I realised what he was going to soon as his lips were near mine I turned my head to the side so that his lips brushed against my cheeks. I stepped back and saw devastation that crossed against his features.

"I... I have to go. "

And with that I ran out with a tear strolling down my cheek.


End file.
